Soy Luna Fanon Wiki Magazine/Issue 01
Cover= |-| Introduction= Welcome to the first ever issue of the Soy Luna Fanon Wiki Magazine! All the admins would like to thank you for reading this and we hope you enjoy it as much as we do. |-| Interview= Interview with Ruggero Pasquarelli. Interviewer: How do you see life, Ruggero? Ruggero: Life is great! I am currently in an extraordinary period because in Violetta I sing, I act and I even try to dance. I try to enjoy my young life the most times as possible. Interviewer: You are an actor and you know how to sing and dance... But what is the ideal job for you? Ruggero: I have no idea yet. I think it's great to try these different activities, but I'm not wanting to spend the rest of my life on one of them. I love singing, I love acting, I even love dance... For now, I'm just enjoying this extraordinary time. I'm really lucky! Interview: What is it like to be famous? Ruggero: It's really weird when people start to recognize you in the street. But it's also fun, because everyone is always very nice. People congratulate me or tell me something like "Well done"! Interviewer: What do you feel when you hear that? Ruggero: When people tell me they like one of my projects, it makes me very happy and proud. As an artist, it brings great satisfaction. It's always strange to be recognized in the street, but it's a good thing. Interviewer: Are you really famous? Do you need guards to go to the store? Ruggero: Aha! No I do not have to bodyguard when I leave the house I'm not. People who come to talk to me are always very nice, and it makes me smile every time. Interview: Do you receive a lot of fan mail? Ruggero: I get a lot of messages on Twitter and Facebook. It's awesome ! I am very pleased to receive these messages from my fans. I love to read comments and see what they think. I love my fans! Interviewer: Do you take the time to answer them? Ruggero: I answer the best possible message, but I'm very busy now. I do not have much free time, but I try to do my best. Interviewer: We would like to know the true Ruggero! Tell us all ... What is your biggest passion? Ruggero: My biggest passion is music. I play musical instruments as soon as possible. When I have a free minute on the tray Violetta, I want to play guitar. Apart from music, I also passionate about the acting, of course. Violetta meets both areas, so I'm very happy! Interviewer: Would you like to win an Oscar in your career? Ruggero: Yes, I'd love to win an Oscar. It would be for me a consecration. I dreamed I held the golden statuette in my hands, so fingers crossed! Interviewer: Who is your favorite actor? Ruggero: I admire many actors. For me, Tom Hanks, Matt Damon, Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt are the best, but Leonardo DiCaprio is also fantastic. Interviewer: Apart from Violetta, what is your favorite Disney Channel series? Ruggero: When I was younger, I loved watching Raven and Hannah Montana. I still watch Disney Channel today, and my favorite current series Shake It Up. Interviewer: What sacrifices could you do to get the perfect role? Would you be willing to shave your head or dye your hair blue? Ruggero: Very good question! I think an actor should be versatile, and that the best actors are those who can adapt to any kind of role. I would be able to make many sacrifices, but I would rather avoid having to touch my hair, because I their attaches great importance. Interviewer: What sustained pressure you as an actor? Ruggero: I am very lucky because I love what I do. Good actors should be relaxed, and a passion for what they do. When love this job, the pressure is lower. I love going to work every day, it is a great privilege. Interviewer: What do you enjoy outside of work? Ruggero: I like to go bowling, cinema and going out with my friends. But to be honest, I do not have much free time, so when I do, I prefer to spend it with my friends and family. Interviewer: And now approach the subject of girls, Ruggero ... How do you imagine the perfect little friends? Ruggero: The nice girl with a nice personality. As for the physical, I attach great importance to the eyes. Girls must have beautiful eyes! Interiewer: Who are the celebrities who the most beautiful eyes? Ruggero: Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox and Monica Bellucci! Interviewer: What friend are you? Ruggero: I think being a good friend. I do not have much, only a small group but it suits me. Quality over quantity! Category:Soy Luna